


I Did, I Do, I Will

by croskin8_7_1



Series: Moments vitae [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Please like the expedition wouldn't be in on this, Yeah everyone else is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croskin8_7_1/pseuds/croskin8_7_1
Summary: So after almost two years, here it is.The big day has finally come.





	I Did, I Do, I Will

**Author's Note:**

> As an advanced apology for what's going to happen in the next story, have some fluff and happiness.
> 
> Sorry it took this long. My sincerest thanks to those who have stuck around this long. So much crazy shit went down in my life that it would make a wild movie nobody would believe is based on a real person.
> 
> As always, thanks to my sister who encourages me to continue writing and deals with my crazy as I write. She's my beta and it still wouldn't be worth it for her if I paid her to do that.

As he waited for the ceremony to start, John looked around at the balcony's recent makeover. He recognized some of the plants they had brought back on missions being used to decorate the corners. They were plants that hadn't set off Rodney's allergies. Teyla's doing no doubt. The plants probably held some meaning in Pegasus rituals, but he couldn't remember. 

Chairs had been set up at one end for guests while a stand holding the guestbook stood at the other. Behind the stand was Woolsey in an even nicer suit and tie than usual, handling his officiating duties as seriously as he would any negotiation. 

Rodney was standing next to John in a navy colored suit. Between the suit and the backdrop of the ocean behind him they made his blue eyes look almost electric. Too bad they had the reception after this. It looks good on, bet it would look even better off, thought John. 

Woolsey clearing his throat broke John out of his thoughts. He looked over to see Teyla smiling knowingly and Ronon smirking. When he looked at Rodney, the other man was beet red. As the ceremony began John only had eyes for him and he had trouble convincing himself this was really happening. He felt so lucky to finally be marrying the man he loved.

Embarrassed, he stuck his hand into his pocket and started fiddling with the ring. When John saw it while shopping on their last visit to Earth, he knew it was perfect for Rodney. Made of black teflon, it wouldn't conduct electricity while Rodney messed with tech and there would be no glint for an enemy to see.

Realizing he'd spaced out, he quickly brought his attention back at the most important part of the ceremony. "As you exchange rings, recite your vows."

"I did, I do, I will," John declared as the ring settled on Rodney's finger.

Rodney cleared his throat, voice heavy with emotion. "Yeah, me too." 

The ring put on his finger was made out of wood, and John remembered being kicked out of Rodney's lab a few weeks ago when he'd stumbled in on Rodney crafting it himself from a section of tree from one of the local planets. John's smile was a dopey, besotted thing that belied his casual, "Cool."

With a put-upon sigh, Woolsey motioned to the two of them. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the groom."

Their first kiss as husbands was to a soundtrack of clapping and wolf-whistling. John pulled back just enough to speak so only Rodney could hear him. "Wanna ditch the reception and head to the mainland?"

Rodney offered him a quick, bright smile. "As tempting as that sounds, I hear Ronon made the cake and I don’t want to be responsible for that fallout."


End file.
